Centerfold
by Releina Artemis Rockefeller
Summary: For some reason, his sight turned red, literally. Gray had to breathe to make sure his black marks won't show on his skin, but he can't do anything about his eyes, & he knows that. He was mad, but he asked in the calmest manner possible. "How many copies do you still have?" [FULL SUMMARY INSIDE] [Gray X Juvia / GRUVIA, if you squint; also Gajeel & Juvia BROTP]


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hello! This is my first fanfiction for Fairy Tail. I must say, I am shipping Gruvia so damn hard and I can't help myself but to write this. Well, it's mostly because of the recent events in the story. I am disappointed with how Gray and Juvia reunited; I was certainly expecting more than that, but it is what it is. So I guess, a lot of Gruvia fans such as myself took all their frustrations in the fandom. I'm enjoying all these great ideas from fellow fans, but it could've been more enjoyable if it were canon, ne?

This story's idea spawned after reading Chapter 437: Magnolia. So everything here happened in between Chapters 435 and 437 (prior to their return to Magnolia). Oh hey, I'm also a fan of Gajeel and Juvia's BROTP. They're just adorable (see their small scene at Chapter 440)! Don't you think so? Hehe, anyway, enough of this.

 **SUMMARY:** For some reason, his sight turned red, literally. Perhaps the stall owner was not able to notice that his eyes were navy blue, but now, they were a brilliant red. Gray had to breathe to make sure his black marks won't show on his skin, but he can't do anything about his eyes, and he knows that. He was mad, but he asked in the calmest manner possible. "How many copies do you still have?"

 **DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Cover art used here is an original of Hiro Mashima (for Chapter 433), edited and recolored by deviantart user asmin-nst.

* * *

 **CENTERFOLD**

 _Releina Artemis Rockefeller_

* * *

"Juvia, I'm going now," Gray said as he put on his coat and entered Juvia's room.

"Let Juvia come with you!" Juvia huffed from her bed as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"No, you're staying in bed," Gray sternly replied as he dipped a washcloth in a bowl of water on her bedside dresser. He wrung the washcloth and cooled it with his magic as he placed the cold fabric on her forehead.

Juvia's fevered blush just got darker. She has yet to be used to Gray nursing her. But she sighed in relief as the cool washcloth sent soothing tingles from her forehead down to her limbs.

"Take a nap, it'll be an hour or so for me to return from the market and cook for us," Gray told her as he used the back of his hand to feel her temperature on her lower jaw, and he sighed, "Yup, you definitely need to nap. Your fever hasn't gone down since this morning. Well then, I'm going."

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called and he felt her weakly grab his wrist. Gray looked back and queried, "Hmm? Want anything else from the market? Maybe those confectioneries at the town square?"

Juvia avoided his gaze and muttered, "You'll come back, right?"

"Of course, I will. Now, take a nap. I'll wake you up when it's time to eat, okay?" He said reassuringly.

Juvia nodded and slowly closed her eyes and let go of his wrist. And with that, Gray took an umbrella and left.

He sighed as he got out and opened the umbrella and ventured under the rain, her rain. Juvia loses grip of her magic every time she's sick, hence the rain.

Gray swore he felt a dull ache in his chest as he thought about her last question while he was walking under the rain. He couldn't blame her for probably getting anxious every time he decides to go out. So now, he makes sure to tell her that he was going, where to, and for how long. He didn't want to put her through what she had suffered for six months ever again. He disappeared without a word for half a year, and Juvia was worried sick, literally. He learned from Lucy, Happy, and Natsu about Juvia's health when they found her.

He also learned that her rain came back. He was washed with guilt. Although Juvia's health eventually improved, there were times like this when she's just really sick. Gray blamed himself. Juvia was incredibly healthy in the first six months they lived together, the last six months apart from her really did some damage. So, to "atone" from what had happened, Gray decided that he will stay behind with Juvia in their humble home, and wait for Natsu and the rest of the gang (or most of Fairy Tail) to get back together. Gray smiled at the memory…and shivered at it, too.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

After preventing Avatar's Operation Purify at the outskirts of Malva City, Team Natsu, along with Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Levy went back to Rainfall Town. Mostly to regroup after what had happened and share the next possible steps from here on in; but more importantly, it was due to Juvia's condition. Wendy told them that she, Carla, and Juvia had to head back because the latter was not given enough time to recuperate. That was when the entire group decided to just head back together and perhaps use a few days of rest at Rainfall Town.

Gray, confused as to why there was so much fuss about Juvia's health, asked Lucy about it. Natsu and Happy joined in the conversation and told him that the fire dragon slayer had promised to bring Gray back to Juvia, and also to whoop his ass for being such a jerk.

Upon hearing this, Erza suddenly stopped and kneeled before Juvia.

"This is my fault," Erza told Juvia, "I did not know that this would take so much toll on you, Juvia. You are allowed to punish me for being so inconsiderate."

Juvia panicked, and replied, "Ah Erza-san! Please stand up! Punishing you is not necessary! Juvia understands, although…although to be honest, Juvia does feel bad about this because you didn't trust her enough to keep a secret."

Erza's downcast eyes shown and she said, "I am sorry. I am deeply sorry, Juvia. You have every right to be upset, but to clear things up, it is not that I did not trust you, I just did not want to take the chance of risking you. I did not know that this undercover mission would take so much time, if I would have known sooner, I would have allowed Gray to properly say his farewell. Just so you know, he had always wanted to, ever since the conception of this plan. I forbade him to do so. He has no fault in this, it is only I."

While Erza was explaining, Gray had a dust of blush on his cheeks. He didn't exactly want Erza to tell everyone that he had always wanted to come back to Juvia to at least say a proper goodbye.

Juvia didn't know what to do—she was so flabbergasted with Erza's confession and apology, this was in front of everyone, too. The great Titania, kneeling before her, asking for forgiveness and even giving her a right to hit her. It was too much. Juvia started to fidget and her hands started to fumble over her coat's buttons.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, RAIN WOMAN?!" Gajeel roared.

Juvia took a step back and looked down at her chest, finding that her bow was loosened and the first two buttons of her coat were undone. She blushed furiously and redid her buttons and her bow, "Ah, G-Gajeel-kun, calm down…"

"I SAW YOU ONLY IN A CORSET IN THE BATTLEFIELD, TOO!" Gajeel shouted, this time he took big strides towards her and stared her down.

Juvia wrung her wrists and sputtered, "G-Gajeel-kun, Juvia can explain—"

"AND DID I HEAR THAT RIGHT? YOU WERE LIVING WITH THIS PUNK—" Gajeel angrily pointed at Gray, "FOR SIX MONTHS?!"

"Gajeel-kun, please calm down—"

"YES OR NO, RAIN WOMAN!"

"A-ah, y-yes," Juvia muttered and bit her lips. She knew where this was going.

Gajeel grabbed Juvia's shoulders and shook her a bit, "YOU GOT THIS ICE BASTARD'S STRIPPING HABIT!"

"It's hard not to, Gajeel-kun!" Juvia tried to defend herself, although she knows that nothing she says to him right now would pacify him, "I was training with him and living with him—"

"AHHHHH!" Gajeel ran his hands over his face and through his hair, "Juvia! This is so fucked up!"

"Okay, chill out, it ain't that bad," Gray spoke, "that's why I bought her that corset in the first place! So she won't be able to strip any further than that."

…

There was a long, pregnant silence and everyone seem to have paused and looked at him. Erza, who had just stood up and picked up her sword, immediately dropped it, along with her jaw.

"YOU WHAT?!" Gajeel roared, he closed the gap between him and Gray with long, powerful strides, and punched the ice demon slayer on the jaw, and everyone gasped.

Gray took a step back and held his aching jaw, he stepped forward and was ready to retaliate, until Juvia was suddenly in front of him, shielding him from Gajeel's merciless wrath. Levy, despite her size, grabbed Gajeel's waist from behind and tried to pull him back.

"Gajeel!" Levy shrieked, "Stop this!"

But Levy's plea fell on deaf ears.

"YOU! WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU DONE TO THE RAIN WOMAN?! YOU IDIOT JUST DECIDED TO **UNLAWFULLY** COHABITATE WITH HER, AND AS A RESULT, YOU PASSED DOWN YOUR STRIPPING HABIT TO HER!" Gray felt Gajeel's breath against his face as the latter's head was able to get past Juvia's shoulder. Gajeel's breath smelled like iron, Gray pondered, but could it also be because maybe this menace drank the blood of his opponents? Gray really didn't want to know, but he's thankful that Gajeel's arms were being restrained by the water mage between them to prevent him from socking him again. Gajeel's jaws snapped at him, revealing razor sharp teeth, "NOW TELL ME, WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU TWO DONE?! HAVE YOU…HAVE YOU—!"

Juvia's furious blush crept from her neck up to her head and she had to hold her face to keep it from exploding. Gray also blushed an equal shade of red, and yelled "O-oi! You make it sound like I eloped with her! I didn't! Look, Fairy Tail disbanded, we had nowhere else to go, so we decided to stick together. It was a mutually beneficial and **friendly** cohabitation. Nothing else, Gajeel! So don't go thinking of anything else!"

"I-it's true, Gajeel-kun!" Juvia found her voice again, "Gray-sama had never been less than respectful to Juvia. Actually, it was the other way around, hehe…" Juvia blushed.

The amount of time it took for his blood to crawl to his face was about the same time for Gray's blood to flush away from it—he paled at what Juvia had just said.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Gajeel fumed again as he glowered at Juvia, "What the fuck does that even mean, Rain Woman?!"

"Oh, was this the one you told us about, Juvia?" Lucy pondered, "When Gray kicked you out of bed?"

"What the…!" Gray looked incredulously from Lucy to Juvia, "You really told them about that?"

"ABOUT. WHAT." Gajeel's eyes bulged as he glared at Juvia.

"…Juvia was just trying her luck, that's all, hehehe."

Gajeel screeched and "JUVIA! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH YOU!" Gajeel yelled as he pulled his hair in frustration.

"U-Uhmm, can everyone calm down?" Wendy's small voice got their attention, "I-if it's any comfort for Gajeel-san, I was with Juvia-san while she was very sick. I d-didn't smell Gray-san on her. So it…it isn't likely for them to…t-t-to… t-to have been…y-you know…"

Natsu guffawed heartily (and by that, it means with flames erupting from his mouth) at Wendy's attempt to save Juvia and Gray from Gajeel's wrath. The pinkette patted the small girl's deeply embarrassed head and he spoke, "To support what Wendy here is trying to say, when I first got into their house, I did smell this idiot's scent but it wasn't on Juvia. It was just around the house. So it is very unlikely that they've been sleeping together, Gajeel!"

Gajeel stared at his fellow dragon slayers for any trace of deceit but found none. He did trust them since they had enhanced senses like him. But just to make sure, he leaned onto Juvia's neck and he sniffed a big whiff of her scent. He glared ominously at Juvia and turned away from her with a 'hmph', "FINE! You two got off easy this time. Just. This. Once—"

Erza then cleared her throat and spoke, "All right, that's enough. I believe we're supposed to be on the way to Gray and Juvia's home in order for Juvia to rest, are we not? Now, let's move along."

"No, I will not allow this rain woman to stay any longer with that stripper," Gajeel pointed fingers, "Juvia, you're coming with me."

Juvia gasped, "But Gajeel-kun—"

"No buts, Juvia. I will not allow this asshole to live with you any longer, after all that you've been through the past six months."

"Gajeel!" Levy spoke, "You are aware that Gray was helping us!"

"But were we aware that he was with Juvia six months prior to collaborating with Erza and the council?" Gajeel turned and his eyes narrowed towards Gray, "If I had known, Shrimp, I would've delivered his sorry ass on Juvia's doorstep. Look at Juvia, she lost weight, by the looks of the dark clouds above us, I can tell that it's her magic that's causing this, she became sickly, and most of all…that stripping habit of hers is bothering me! Hands off that bow, Juvia!"

Juvia squeaked and looked down, indeed, she found her fingers starting to pull at her bow.

"Erza, we'll no longer go with the rest of you back to that town. I'm taking Juvia with us. If you need me or Shrimp, you know where to find us," Gajeel said as he walked towards Juvia and grabbed her wrist.

Gray clenched his fists as he watched Gajeel try to drag Juvia with him, but Juvia was trying to release herself from his grip.

"Stop being so stubborn, Rain Woman!" Gajeel spat.

"But Juvia wants to stay with Gray-sama!"

"For what?! He fucking left you and you got yourself sick! What's the point!?"

Gray gritted his teeth and opened his mouth to rebut but Wendy beat him to it, "U-uhm, actually Gajeel-san, it will be better if Juvia-san does stay with Gray-san."

"What?!" Gajeel looked incredulously at the girl who shied away from his frightening red eyes.

"Well, the thing is, if you'll take her with you, it'll be troublesome since the Council's headquarters is too far from here," Carla answered, "Rainfall Town's less than an hour's walk away. It's more convenient. If Juvia won't be able to manage that distance, I can just fly her back to her house instead."

"Hmph!" Gajeel let go of Juvia's wrist and crossed his arms; he turned to Pantherlily and told him, "If this woman can't walk, you carry her—"

"Wendy already knows how to treat her." The white Exceed interjected, "We've had quite a day. I'm sure Juvia's more than tired. Let's take her home."

"There are people in the headquarters who can look after her better," Gajeel huffed and then looked at Wendy who pursed her lips together, "not to put you down, kid. You're good, too. There are just other people I know who can do just as well and medicine will be more accessible for her," he then turned again to his Exceed and tilted his head in Juvia's direction, "All right, let's go. Carry her."

Lily, who was already in his battle form, nodded and started towards Juvia. She wrung her wrists and whimpered; she really didn't want to go.

"Wait," all heads turned to Gray, "look, she clearly doesn't want to go with you."

Gajeel, irritated by the fact that Gray wants to interfere, hissed, "She's going, whether she likes it or not—"

"I know you care very deeply about Juvia, although you have odd ways of showing it, however," Gray steeled himself as he stared intently at Gajeel's eyes, "Wendy and Carla are right. She needs to rest immediately—"

Gajeel laughed condescendingly. Then he said, "You? You're saying that? After you left her? You got her sick, you fucking douchebag."

At this, Erza had to butt in, "As I have clarified earlier, it was none of Gray's intentions. I told him to do so because I believed it was the best for Juvia. Do not hold him accountable for what happened. I am at fault."

"Even so," Gray continued, "I think that to atone for what happened, allow me to stay with her and make sure that she becomes healthy again. Is that fair enough, Gajeel?"

At this, the girls gasped and Juvia, being Juvia, hid her beet red face behind her hands and muttered, "G-Gray-sama! Kyaaaaa~! S-so bold~!"

Gray just registered what he had said and a light pink dusted his cheeks, "C-cut it out!"

"He has a point, Gajeel," Levy came up to be at Gajeel's side and grinned at him, "let's just leave Juvia to Gray's care, hmm? Anyway, Wendy will be with them. There's nothing to worry about."

Gajeel facepalmed and sighed audibly, "Fuck all of you! ARGH! You better stick to your word, Stripper! If I find out that Rain Woman gets sick again, I'll make your dumb face meet your poor ass!"

Gray smirked, "I never go back on my word."

"Good then," Gajeel turned to Levy, "let's get going, Shrimp."

"Hey guys!" Natsu exclaimed, "Let's all meet in Magnolia after two weeks!"

"What for, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"To bring back Fairy Tail, of course!" Natsu said with a goofy grin, which was infectious to everyone.

"Sounds like a good plan!" Erza patted Natsu's back, "Well, I hope Gray and Juvia does not mind it at all if I will only be staying for the night."

"No, Juvia doesn't mind at all," the water mage replied.

"Well, we'll be staying as long as Wendy needs to stay to watch over Juvia," Lucy informed them.

"With all that had happened, with Gray gone for months and the Avatar incident, it certainly must have been really tiring for Juvia," Erza gazed at Juvia, and then to Gajeel, "By the way, I need to report this to Jellal."

"Don't tell your higher ups about us, will 'ya Gajeel?" Gray said, "It'd be a pain to explain."

Juvia interpreted this differently and blushed, as she held her face with both hands and dreamily said, "Us living together was a secret!"

Wendy's eyes widened at the sudden declaration of Juvia. Even she thought that the water mage was not on the same page as Gray.

"That ain't it! I was talking about Erza and I!"

Levy chuckled at the bickering water mage and ice mage, as she told Lucy, "We'll head on over to Magnolia too, once we're done!"

Then she looked up at Gajeel and the latter sighed, "Man, just when I was beginning to think that my job in the council was heaven-sent."

At this, Pantherlily looked at him disbelievingly, "At least make it look like you're joking."

"Well, whatever. This has dragged on too long. We gotta go." Gajeel pulled his knapsack over one shoulder and turned on his heel.

"Gajeel-kun, wait!" Juvia jogged towards the iron dragon slayer and said, "Won't you be staying for at least a night? Juvia wanted to prepare dinner for everyone…wouldn't you like to join?"

"Nah, we can't. We're expected to be back in the council by tomorrow morning. Travelling to get there will take time, so we need to get moving now." Gajeel snorted, "Feh. And weren't you the one who didn't want to go with us earlier?"

"B-b-but t-that's not it! Juvia…" the blunette tried to hold back a sob as tears glazed her eyes, "J-Juvia has never seen or heard from Gajeel-kun for so long, a-and…" at this, her tears fell, "J-Juvia had missed Gajeel-kun so very much!" The water mage couldn't contain it any longer as her shoulders shuddered and she held her face in her hands.

"Juvia…" Levy muttered as she became teary-eyed, too. She felt Juvia's longing for Gajeel; he was, after all, the closest thing to family Juvia has ever had.

Gajeel turned to Juvia and ruffled her hair, "Oi! Stop crying, or else it'll rain! It's more difficult to travel when it's raining. Anyway, we'll see you two weeks. Maybe then you can prepare something for me and Shrimp, gihee!"

Juvia just nodded and but she was still bawling in her hands. Levy approached her, hugged her tight, and rubbed circles on the other blunette's back. She then stepped back and held Juvia by her shoulders. Juvia removed her hands from her face and wrung them in front of her, she was tight-lipped, but she was obviously trying to calm herself.

"It's okay, Juvia. In two weeks, you'll be with Gajeel as much as you'd like!" Levy beamed, "You must have missed him terribly, huh?"

"Although Juvia was happy that she was able to be with her Gray-sama," Juvia spoke, "Juvia couldn't help but wonder what has happened to Gajeel-kun. And in the last six months, it wasn't only Gray-sama that Juvia had missed so much, but Gajeel-kun, too."

Levy's heartstrings were pulled. She marveled at how Juvia could hold so much love. Levy used her hands to dry Juvia's face and she consoled her, "We really need to go, Juvia. Focus on getting well. When we're all back to Magnolia, maybe you can visit the places that you and Gajeel frequent!"

Juvia sighed as she nodded. She then felt a heavy arm around her shoulder and a familiar warmth at her side.

"We'll see you in two weeks, Levy, Gajeel," Gray told them as he held Juvia firmly at his side.

"You better be with her during the two weeks we're gone," Gajeel's red eyes piercingly glared at Gray's navy blues, "otherwise, you'll fucking regret it, Ice Bastard."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it! For the love of Mavis, just go already! Geez." Gray waved them off. He felt Juvia shudder in his arm; he could tell that she was trying to hold back a sob. He pulled her to him more and told her in a soft voice, "It's gonna be all right, Juvia. We'll see them soon. Why don't you give Gajeel a hug?" He then lifted his arm and he gave a subtle push at the small of her back and encouraged her, "Go on."

At this, Juvia slowly approached Gajeel. Then, she latched herself onto him, holding onto the lapels of his coat and sobbing tremendously. The iron dragon slayer heaved a big sigh and patted Juvia's back.

After all, she had felt orphaned again in the last six months—no Fairy Tail, no Gray-sama, and not even a Gajeel Redfox was there for her. It must have been so traumatizing and just to see all of them again and to _be with them_ again, it should have been such a relief for Juvia.

But it will all change now for Juvia, and Gray silently promises himself that as he watched Juvia uncontrollably break down in Gajeel's arms.

* * *

Gray had already finished shopping for ingredients. While he cannot cook as good as Juvia, his skill is considerable since he has been doing this for himself for quite some time as he was living alone (unless he feels lazy, there's always Mira in the guild anyway). He pondered what else he might need while he was in the marketplace, and quickly remembered to drop by the pharmacy to buy the medicine that Wendy told him Juvia would need in order to recover quickly.

Afterwards, he walked into the town square to visit the bakeshop that Juvia frequents whenever they were in town. He wore a small smirk on his face as he remembered Juvia making this cute face and asking him if they could _please_ buy something from that shop. With that face, how could he say no?

Living with Juvia had caused certain changes to both of them. Obviously, Juvia had developed a stripping habit (which he claims fault for, so he really did go out and buy corsets for her to make sure she stays decent), and she also managed to tone down her excessive show of affections for him. It was noticeable, but a welcome change. He, on the other hand, had developed Juvia's gracefulness thanks to training with her, and he also grew fond Juvia's charms—such as that face she uses when she's ogling the pastries from the bakeshop.

Gray doesn't even know why Juvia bothers to buy from that shop when she definitely makes better pastries, if anyone would ask him. Yep. Definitely.

Since Juvia's really sick (and he still kicks himself mentally because he can't help but blame himself for it), he guesses that she doesn't have time to bake. He also knows that pastries lift her mood significantly. Not only does he want Juvia to regain her health, but he also wants her to regain her cheery self—not that she isn't right now, but those six months really did take a toll on her. He wants to make up for it.

So he purchases several pastries that he knows Juvia would love, including a slice of decadent chocolate cake and a slice of blueberry cheesecake. He smiled smugly as he walked out of the shop with all the goods in his hands. He's definitely going to make it up to Juvia today. He hurries his pace as he, for the first time in a long time, is excited to go _home_ again.

…but that's when he caught sight of _it_. He stilled his steps and looked at _it_. His eyes widened and he went pale for a moment, before all blood came rushing back to his face.

He took one step, two steps, three, and more until he was facing _it_.

He transferred the bag of pastries from one hand to the other. With trembling fingers, he grabbed _it_. His mouth hung slightly agape as he inspected _it_. There was no doubt about it.

 _It_ was _her_.

"Such a headstoppin' sweetie, ain't she?" the stall owner said with a knowing smile.

"T-T-This is…!" Gray stuttered.

It was Juvia, on a cover of a magazine, posing so…so…suggestively. ( **A/N:** The cover for Chapter 433.) With a finger pressed against her lips, and her legs spread apart. He is just so thankful that the picture was just suggestive and not explicit.

He turned the pages of the magazine, and there, on the centerfold, his breath hitched in his throat. It was a picture of Juvia in _very_ skimpy clothes. ( **A/N:** The cover for 413 Days.) Those clothes showed off some flesh of her ample chest, the outline of her underside, and—

"She's got legs to die for, bro." The stall owner seems to have peeked over the image Gray was looking at, then he reached out and turned to the next page. Gray swore that he can feel his blood rushing to his cheeks and… and down south. "She's a total babe, man."

In this page, Juvia was inside a bathtub…completely naked with only the leaves floating on the surface of the water to cover up her chest and her intimate parts ( **A/N:** The cover for Chapter 229.). His hands were already shaking as he turned more pages. There, Juvia was in a skimpy maid uniform. Then, there was another picture of her wearing just an oversized men's dress shirt (which awfully looks familiar, by the way). In another, she was wearing a black figure-hugging lacy cocktail dress while she was holding her hair up.

Gray forgot how to breathe. He slammed the magazine shut, and something was boiling inside him. He needs to know _why_ Juvia did this so—

"I'm buying it!" Gray exclaimed.

The stall owner ducked to retrieve a paperbag for him and he said, "That magazine publishes very rarely and also with very limited copies, because they're an independent group and they're really just doing it for the name of art and not profit, but when they do, man, I'm tellin' ya. In fact, most of the guys that passed by and saw this blunette's picture had the same reaction as you did and bought the magazine immediately."

"W-what?!" The ice mage half-yelled.

"Yes! Highest sales for this month goes to this magazine, bro!" The stall owner handed him the paperbag with the magazine, "That's 2,150 Jewels."

Gray frowned and clenched his free hand. The mere fact that Juvia posed risqué for this magazine already made his blood boil, but the _idea_ of _other men_ buying this magazine because they were enchanted the moment they saw her? For some reason, his sight turned red, literally. Perhaps the stall owner was not able to notice that his eyes were navy blue, but now, they were a brilliant red.

Gray had to breathe to make sure his black marks won't show on his skin, but he can't do anything about his eyes, and he knows that. He was mad, but he asked in the calmest manner possible. "How many copies do you still have?"

The stall owner blinked, "What?"

"I said, how many else are in there?" Gray set his jaw, and his brows furrowed together, "I'm buying all of them."

He cannot allow other men to lay eyes on Juvia and let them imagine her in such a primal way. Well, he's doing this because she's his nakama, he finishes in his train of thought. Yeah, that's right! He's just totally protecting her dignity as a woman, _in a friendly manner_!

* * *

He slackened his grip on the poor umbrella for the nth time as he entered the half-kilometer radius of magic-induced precipitation on the way home. The walk to the house he shared with Juvia was spent trying to calm himself down and regain his original eye color. After all, he didn't want Juvia to see his crimson eyes—a tell-tale sign that something was wrong. Juvia is not doing well with her fever today, and he—even if he is angry right now—didn't want to upset her because he might risk putting her in a worse state. Gajeel's threat rang in his ears.

After entering their house and setting the bags on the kitchen counter, he went to check on Juvia. He let himself in her room and approached her. She was asleep and her entire body was still too warm to the touch. He frowned and sighed inaudibly. He took the washcloth from her forehead, dipped it in the water, wrung it, chilled it with his magic and set it back in place on her brow. She let out a relieved sigh and she turned to her side, her back facing him. He took that as his cue to prepare their meal.

It wasn't long after he had finished cooking their chicken and potato chowder and brought Juvia's portion to her bed. The blunette had already woken up by the time Gray started cooking and she now found her appetite to eat. She sat up on her bed and leaned her back against the piled-up pillows. Gray had set down the tray on her dresser in order to create a bed tray for her using his ice-make magic.

"Gray-sama, please join Juvia," the blunette asked.

"There isn't enough space here," he reasoned.

Juvia scooted over a little to her right and said, "There is now."

"Is it okay for you then? Won't it be uncomfortable for you? I mean, you aren't feeling well after all."

Juvia shook her head and said, "And besides, it's been a while since Gray-sama and Juvia ate together. With us returning to Magnolia in a few days, Juvia might not be able to do this as frequent as she had before."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, Juvia is sure you'll spend more time with Team Natsu," Juvia gave a small smile, "Juvia knows you miss them, and she knows that it won't be long before you take a mission with them and perhaps be gone for some time."

He didn't like the tone of sadness in her voice.

"Even if that is the case, Juvia, I'll always come back. And also, I'll make sure we'll still get to do this."

And with that, he turned to walk back to the kitchen and retrieve his portion of the meal and join her on her bed. He knows that it could take some time before he stops reassuring her that he'll come back whenever he goes away. That was the damage he has done to her in the six months he was gone. He'll never tire of telling her and he shouldn't, not when his guilt overwhelms him as he recounts what she had to endure in those six months and why she ended up so out of shape.

Their meal was shared in good talks and laughter, until everything had fallen to comfortable silence. Then, Gray remembered something. He cleaned up their food wares and he also dispelled the bed tray. He came back moments later with his hand on his back, holding _their topic_.

"Juvia, there is something that I need you to tell me."

Juvia, still feeling light and cheery from their previous conversation, tilted her head adorably and asked, "What is it?"

Gray pulled his hand from behind him and showed her the magazine he bought, "This."

Juvia gasped and covered her mouth with both hands as she blushed a deep shade of red from her head down to her toes.

"W-W-Where d-did you g-get that?!"

"More importantly, why did you do this?"

"Gray-sama! Don't ask! It's embarrassing! Get rid of that thing!"

Gray pushed his jaws together before he turned the pages of the magazine, to the centerfold, "Look at this!"

And then he turned the next page, "This!"

The next, "This!"

The next, "This!"

Yet another one, "And this, too!"

"Gray-sama! Stop!" Juvia was already close to steaming as she closed her eyes and ducked underneath the covers, "That's something Juvia doesn't want to remember!"

"Then tell me what this is about before you decide to forget it!" Gray half-barked.

Juvia whimpered as she slid off the blanket, the white sheet covering her body up until the bridge of her nose. She took a cautious look at the fuming Gray and she looked away, sighing, "Juvia took it as a job, a month after you've gone missing."

Gray's jaw slackened.

"Juvia was at the town square then, sitting by the fountain as a day of looking for you went unsuccessfully _again_. Then, there's this guy who approached her. His name was Homura-san. He told Juvia that he was an independent publisher of a photography magazine. He said that he had been losing inspiration to continue the magazine, until he saw Juvia. After that, Homura-san had asked Juvia to model for him," Juvia sat up and lowered the blanket as she fiddled her fingers on her lap, "Juvia promptly declined, but he insisted that if Juvia will be uncomfortable working with a male photographer, he can ask his wife to take the pictures of Juvia."

"So the guy's married?"

"Yes, happily so. Homura-san had invited Juvia to dinner at their home after the shoot. They even have twins, both of them are boys. The boys even prepared a flower crown and a bouquet of wildflowers for Juvia! They're just so adorable! Ahh, Juvia is getting envious." Juvia had absent-mindedly placed her hands on her cheeks as she remembered the two charming eight-year-olds.

Gray cleared his throat to catch Juvia's attention.

"Right, so it was Ryouko-san, the wife, who took Juvia's pictures. They were tastefully done, if Juvia would be asked. And also, Juvia was treated with so much respect. Ryouko-san only employed females to assist her. Ryouko-san and Homura-san only published the magazine as a hobby and an expression of an art they had loved so much, which was photography. They liked to take pictures of actual people. Although, to be frank, their taste was really, really, uhm…sensual and intimate, so to speak." Juvia sighed.

"That still doesn't answer why you did it." Gray crossed his arms in front of his chest as he leaned on a wall.

Juvia started fiddling with the ends of some of her blue locks, and she pressed on, "They made a pretty good offer. Juvia needed the money, but Juvia's top priority was to look for you. She always thought that she shouldn't take jobs too often or jobs that take too long because you might be home by the time she was doing those jobs. It was soon enough when Juvia's savings dropped dangerously low, and she needed a job that can sustain her even just for a while. The sum given to Juvia was so big, she didn't need to work for the next five months. They had also offered Juvia commissions for every magazine sold. It was a good offer, because then, Juvia didn't have to worry about money and she can just focus on being home in order to welcome Gray-sama for when he comes back."

Gray sighed audibly as he raked a hand through his raven hair. So it was his fault again, huh?

"Can Juvia ask Gray-sama a question, though?"

Gray hummed affirmatively and Juvia continued, "Why do you have a copy of that and why were you so angry that Juvia was in that magazine? Juvia has been on Sorcerer Magazine before—in a bikini even!"

"I wasn't happy about that, either," Gray had to clap a hand to his mouth for saying his thoughts out loud too fast.

Juvia gasped, "W-w-what?"

Gray took in a sharp breath through his nose and then took strides to get to Juvia's bed. He then sat by her covered legs and gazed at her, "Look, there is no doubt that you have appeal. However, I just don't want you to…uhm, attract too much attention to yourself, _especially in that manner_. It's pretty obvious that you and I are close, and I… I c-care for you—a-a-as n-nakama of course! I just don't want you to be in a predicament wherein you're just eyecandy for men. That's why when you began to develop my stripping habit, I decided immediately to get you a corset so you won't be able to expose too much—because you're not supposed to be _just an eyecandy_. You deserve more than that, Juvia."

Gray closed his eyes and waited for impact—a giant glomp from a squealing Juvia.

Silence.

There was none.

He opened his eyes and looked at Juvia.

She smiled at him, a beautiful dust of pink adorning her cheeks, and she nodded, "T-that was v-very bold of you, Gray-sama. Juvia thanks you for your kind words. They mean a lot to her."

"Don't get me wrong. What I said—all of it, they're sincere."

"Juvia knows, Gray-sama," Juvia reached to hold on his forearm, "Juvia knows. She felt it. And she's very thankful. She's glad to be with Gray-sama. Juvia is glad to hear your thoughts and she respects them very much. Perhaps, to give Gray-sama a sense of comfort, should Juvia ask you about your opinion in case she gets invited to another photoshoot?"

Gray hummed as he cupped his chin in thought.

"Maybe, you should just avoid them in general."

"Ahh, Juvia understands."

The water mage knew that it was difficult for Gray to voice out his thoughts. So, to know and to _hear_ that he cares for her, even just as nakama, it delighted her. It meant a lot to her, and she knows that what she has with Gray right now, is unique and is deeper than any of the friendship that either of them had. Heck, it was safe to say that she had already divulged so much about her to Gray than she did to Gajeel; she was also sure that she knew more about Gray than any of his friends, even Cana.

One can say that perhaps, they were more than friends but less than lovers.

Juvia would always, always hope for the latter. But she wouldn't trade what she has right now with Gray for any less. If anything, this a step closer to that goal.

One day, they will be more than what they are right now. One day, someday.

For now, Juvia is content.

"All right, that's enough for now," Gray patted her hand which was on his forearm, "back to bed, young lady. Time for your meds."

"Yes, _anata_." Juvia flourished with a playful giggle.

"Stop it," said Gray's retreating form.

* * *

Gray and Juvia were in the marketplace, shopping for items that they will need for their return to Magnolia. The latter had recovered much thanks to the former's non-stop fussing during her vulnerable state. Juvia was clinging onto Gray's arm and was animatedly telling him something while he listened intently.

Don't ask; over the time he had spent together with her, he had already become immune to her advances.

"Hey, broooo!" Somebody called.

Juvia stopped talking and looked around.

"Yo broooo!"

Gray craned his neck to check if somebody was referring to him; apparently, yes.

It was the newsstand stall owner, waving frantically at him.

"I didn't know you were the boyfriend of that pretty lady on the magazine!" the stall owner said, "So that's why you were hasty to purchase it!"

At this, Juvia immediately became beet red and she separated herself from Gray. She hid her face behind her hands and she found her feet becoming suddenly interesting.

"I-i-ignore him, Juvia," Gray told her—he was blushing, too. He reached for her forearm and dragged her along, "C'mon, we gotta go."

The stall owner hollered, "Lucky you man! Lucky lucky lucky!"

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Juvia was humming while she was finishing on emptying up the house that was home to her and Gray. She had finished folding Gray's bed linens, when she found a box underneath his bed.

Curious, she pulled it from underneath and opened the box.

Her eyes bulged, she fell back on her bottom, and she shrieked, "G-Gray-samaaaaa!"

At this, Gray hurriedly ran to his room to find a very surprised (and abashed) Juvia on the floor, pointing to a box full of…magazines. Of one issue.

It was the magazine Juvia had posed for. He had 17 copies of it.

"Why does Gray-sama have so many copies of this?!" Juvia incredulously inquired, "Juvia thought you already burned the copy that you had?!"

Gray sighed as he slightly blushed and he rubbed his nape, "Yeah, uhh, about that box, Juvia."

 **END.**

* * *

 **Whew! It took me days to write this! I was doing this in between work and rest.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Yours truly,  
** **Releina Artemis**


End file.
